zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Link/Archive 1
This is the past discussion for proving that OoT Link is not TP Link. To participate in the discusion, go to this forum I believe there are 4 links throughout all the Zelda game. There is the link in the four sword games, the one in the ocarina of time games, the one in the originals and the link in wind waker. There is proof that the link in twilight princess and the link in ocarina of time are the same. Like how when you start the game there is a peace of fabric on your shoulder that matches the fabric in your hero's tunic. Also when you start out you know how to play Epona's song and you have Epona. They both have the same color of hair and eyes. I belive that is enough proof to say that they are the same.Fillfrog 04:23, 24 November 2007 (UTC)fillfrog Let me filter it all out for you: 1. 1st era of Link: The original games 2. 2nd era of Link: Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Twilight Princess 3. 3rd era of Link: Most Game Boy games 4. 4th era of Link: Cel-shaded Zelda games --Cold Fire 22:05, 28 November 2007 (UTC) How can Link (TP) be Link (OoT)? Check this out. If that doesn't convince you then explain where the Gerudo went, where the Kokiri went and why the Gorons and the Zoras have different leaders. Fused Shadow 02:22, 30 November 2007 (UTC) The Kokiri are in hiding because humans live in the forests now and the reasons why the races have different leaders is because its in the future. And plus why would he have a fairy if he wasn't the oot link?Fillfrog 23:45, 30 November 2007 (UTC)fillfrog Number one, Link only has a fairy in the Wii version. Two, the old queen of the Zora was Rutella in TP, and the new queen was Ruto in OoT. Unless the Zora have crazily short lifespans, it must be a different Link. Perhaps he is the descendant of OoT Link, and that would explain the fabric on his shirt. And did you check out the prelaunch info for Twilight Princess? Nintendo revealed that this was an all new Link, and that TP happens 100 years in the future of OoT. And you haven't revealed to me where the Gerudo are. Granted, the Kokiri are in hiding. But, how did the Temple of Time travel from Hyrule town to Lost Woods in 5 years? Fused Shadow 1:11, December 1 2007 (UTC) Yes but the link from Oot was granted everlasting life by the Great Deku Tree like the Kokiri. And in all other Zelda game if its a new link it shows you his origin. The Gerudo could of left to other lands because the sages took over the desert. Mabey the gods or the sages moved it to a safer location.Fillfrog 20:03, 1 December 2007 (UTC) I haven't completed OoT, but I was under the impression that Zelda sent Link back in time, and this is the first I've heard of Link being granted everlasting life. And if he was, then why did he age five years during 100 years? The Link in OoT was ten or so, and the Link in TP was about 15. The rest of your timeline seems to be using the Single Timeline Theory, in which case, why did Link (OoT) not save Hyrule when Ganon returned before the Great Flood? Also, Ganondorf showed no sign of knowing Link at the end of TP. And still Nintendo said that it was an '''all-new link'. Fused Shadow 21:05, 1 December 2007 (UTC) In TP link is about 19. By the time TP happend Ganon has fought more then 1 link so how was he supposed to know. And Link could of been killed before the time of the great flood or be in another land. Also If you were granted everlasting life you would probably age until your prime age which would be around 19.Fillfrog 23:03, 1 December 2007 (UTC) So everlasting life means that you can be killed, but not die of old age? And since he would continue to age until 19, why did the Kokiri not age until 19? And wouldn't the inhabitants of Ordon Town notice that he didn't age? The geography also has changed. The Zora's Domain is in the north, the castle is in the centre of the map, and Lost Woods is directly south of the castle in TP. And again, Nintendo said that he was an ALL-NEW LINK. Fused Shadow 23:12, 1 December 2007 (UTC) The kikori didn't age cause they didn't need to. The Oridon people didn't notice because he wasn't there for a long enough time. The geogaphy changed because its way in the future like you said.Fillfrog 01:54, 5 December 2007 (UTC) I still haven't seen any other mention of Link in OoT being granted eternal life, and Nintendo revealed that it was an all new Link. Why don't you look at my timeline theory? Fused Shadow 21:23, 5 December 2007 (UTC) In your time line theory OoA and OoS happen in different time splits things but there was a third game just like those ones based on the other goddess that wasn't released so then that would be 3 different splits.Fillfrog 22:58, 7 December 2007 (UTC) That one never was released, therefore it doesn't count in the timeline theory. The Oracle games underwent a major overhaul after they decided to not release three. One thing I haven't mentioned yet: I believe that Farore is the oracle of Hyrule, like Din of Holodrum and Nayru of Labrynna. Fused Shadow 00:02, 8 December 2007 (UTC) They had it all planed out so then it would of had to be part of the story line.Fillfrog 23:50, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Perhaps they did, but games have the final say. Since only two were released, only two have to happen in the timeline. Besides, the games underwent major changes after the cancellation of the third one. For all we know, the story may have had large changes after shift from three to two. How many theories have you seen that account for the third oracle game? Fused Shadow 20:27, 9 December 2007 (UTC) (P.S. - Did it explicitly state in OoT that he Link was granted eternal life?) You do have a point about the other oracle game. I don't remember its saying he was immortal but he was with the Kikori for a while and didn't age.Fillfrog 03:20, 10 December 2007 (UTC) How about this: Link in OoT wasn't granted eternal life, but was trapped in Termina because he couldn't find his way back through the portal. Link in TP is his great-grandson who found his way out and ended up in Lost Woods, near Ordon Village. The Hero's Shade is the original Link watching over his great-grandson, explaining his final words to him. Fused Shadow 00:01, 12 December 2007 (UTC) That would work but who would his parents be and when would the oot link of had a kid?Fillfrog 03:38, 12 December 2007 (UTC) His parents might also be trapped in Termina. And sorry but I haven't completed OoT or MM so I don't know about when he would have kids. Fused Shadow 21:19, 12 December 2007 (UTC) feb 21st is Legend of Zelda day show your Zelda spiritFillfrog 03:33, 10 February 2008 (UTC) He probably lost all his items when he lost his memory.Fillfrog 03:21, 17 March 2008 (UTC) } |text=He lost his memory some where in between Majora's Mask and Twilight Princess. }} } |text=it is a different Zelda. }} But it specifically states that (In Wind Waker) Link is always a reincarnation of himself. --Power courage wisdom and time 01:29, 29 March 2008 (UTC) But the air sage (I forget his Name) Died and he was Kokiri. --Power courage wisdom and time 22:27, 7 April 2008 (UTC) I changed the pic. because they were doing the same action. --Power courage wisdom and time 03:22, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Frillfrog answer the questions below # Why did link lose his memory? # Why would nintendo make us geuss so much? # Where did he lose his items? Please answer.--Power courage wisdom and time 22:21, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 00:54, 24 April 2008 (UTC)That is Right FillFrog, Nintendo them selve's said there is a Split Timeline, Also FillFrog, Ganondorf does not even recongise the Twilight Princess Link he addreses Midna alone, if the Twilight Princess Link is the Ocarina of Time Link shouldnt Ganondorf recognise him? Plus FillFrog the Temple of Time is in ruin's, And when you go backward in time there is no Master Sword there my theory is that the Twilight Princess Link went back the Time period of the Ocarina of Time Link. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 02:09, 25 April 2008 (UTC)Because the Hero's Shade called the Twilight Princess Link My Child. YOU ARE NOT LISTENING TO ME HOW DOES LINK LOSE HIS MEMORY!?!?!? *PCW&T goes madely inasane more than all members of this forum and majora combined* --Power courage wisdom and time 03:55, 1 May 2008 (UTC)